


Stupid girl

by smcki10



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in town called Wynonna Earp a stupid girl but now she's saving them. And she's facing that maybe she was the one that was right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything like that. Just writing about them 
> 
> Note: this is my first Wynonna fic and first fic in a really long time!! I have a bigger fic on the way but this one was Inspired by a song I heard that sounded like Wynonna to me. 
> 
> Thanks to Brumbysowild on Twitter for editing for me! 
> 
> Song fic based on stupid girl by Jennifer nettles

Her whole life she had heard the whispers. Of how crazy the Earps were and then after that night at the homestead her life become the inside of crazy houses and saying what she thought others wanted to hear. So when she was 18 she high tailed it out of Purgatory and never looked back till she was 27 and her uncle died and the demons of the past rose once again. 

Stupid girl  
How could you think  
That you could take those wings  
And fly so close to the sun  
Do you like to fall for fun

She was stupid to think she could just come back to town and everyone would have forgotten everything she had done in her youth but now she found herself part of the Black Badge Division. Which just added fuel to the fire that was the town's gossip mills. She spent most of her nights with a bottle of whiskey sometimes accompanied by Doc or Waverly and a time or two officer Nicole Haught joined her. Which she thought most of that had to do with her little sister instead of her. Just like she was pretty sure Doc came for the whiskey but sometimes he got a night in her bed as well. 

 

Oh, stupid girl  
How dare you to try  
To bring your dark to the light  
Live your life undivided  
Take your unhappy and hide it

She couldn't even find happiness in the victories. She couldn't help but think if she was to show an ounce of happiness that the universe would smack her back down. She never asked to be the savior of her line. It was Willa's job not hers but Willa was long gone and the curse had picked her. 

She looked out the window of the homestead. Playing with her necklace she had picked up in Greece. She had been chasing peace her whole life and she hoped she would find it once all 77 revenants where sent back to hell. But a voice in the back of her head questioned whether that was true. Would she be happy after that, or would she have to be rolling out of town to be happy. But then the faces of the people in her life flashed before her eyes. She had allowed her self to become attached to people. 

You got to hold yourself back  
Put yourself last, never first  
Always make 'em laugh  
Say you're sorry  
Never make it worse  
Take a deep breath  
Give 'em what  
They want and smile

She knew better, she knew that if she cared for someone they got hurt. And she wasn't sure if she could handle losing anyone. 

She needed to distance her self. But as she thought about it people flashed through her mind agian. 

All my life  
I've tried to do what's right  
But I'm a leaver  
Who can't leave well enough alone  
I'm a seeker, an unholy rolling stone  
And I might be stupid  
But that stupid girl ain't wrong

Waverly, her little sister. The one who should have been the heir. Who loved her unconditionally, loved her even though Wynonna had skipped town on her. But yet she was still there fighting beside Wynonna shoulder to shoulder. 

Dolls. While he was a pain in her ass. He was always there when she needed someone to talk to her. To remind her she wasn't crazy and that she shouldn't be guilty for the events that happened years ago. He was showing her, that even she deserved another chance.

Officer Nicole Haught, was becoming an unlikely ally. The girl was bright and quick and would be a good addition to BBD and she was also someone who cared for Waverly a lot. And could protect the younger girl when Wynonna couldn't. 

John Henry 'doc' Holliday was for sure an unexpected addition to her life but one that she was becoming more and more thankful for. He was starting to know her moves before she even made them. And in some weird way he had became the person she talked to and even confided in. And he was the shoulder she leaned on when being the heir was too much. He reminded her she was no longer alone. 

Stupid girl  
What else could you want  
How could you ask for something more  
With all the gifts you were given  
Ain't it enough to just be living  
You got to hold yourself back  
Put yourself last, never first  
Always make 'em laugh  
Say you're sorry  
Never make it worse  
Take a deep breath  
Give 'em what  
They want and smile  
Oh, all my life  
I've tried to do what's right  
But I'm a leaver  
Who can't leave well enough alone  
I'm a seeker, an unholy rolling stone  
And I might be stupid  
But that stupid girl ain't wrong

She had wished from the moment she arrived in town that people would have forgotten the stories and forgotten her past but she knew she wasn't going to be that lucky. She was realizing that while even though the town thought she was clinically insane, she wasn't. 

There are no answers without questions  
Even if they're wrong  
How else you gonna love all the lessons  
We only get this one trip  
Lose the fear, lose the grip  
And throw the lines from the ship  
And take it all my life

Oh, all my life  
I've tried to do what's right  
But I'm a leaver  
Who can't leave well enough alone  
I'm a seeker, an unholy rolling stone  
And I might be stupid  
But that stupid girl ain't wrong

Everyone always looked at her like she was a stupid girl and maybe she was some of the time. But she was strong and she had people behind her and had something to fight for, happiness because for the first time since she shot her daddy she felt like she deserved to be happy. She deserved to be the heir. She was going to be the one to end the curse.

 

And for once 

She's not wrong


End file.
